


Delphinium

by PsychologicalColors



Series: Klance week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance week 2k16, M/M, One Shot, Poetry, a single discrete pun, flower/stars, mentions of Allura, mentions of Haggar, mentions of Pidge, mentions of Shiro, mentions of Zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were my bright blue delphinium.<br/>I was your angry red snapdragon.<br/>Your buds were cut too soon.<br/>It all happened too soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delphinium

**Author's Note:**

> Delphiniums:- Reaching for your goals and striving achieve it all  
> -Expanding your options and attracting new opportunities  
> -Protection against dangers, specifically scorpions in ancient lore  
> -Openness to new emotions and feelings, in a romantic sense  
> -Enjoying the lighter side of life, even when troubles get you down  
> -Celebrating practically anything positive.
> 
> Red Snapdragons: -A snapdragon means grace and, due to its growth in rocky areas, strength.  
> -However, it can also symbolize deviousness.  
> -Since a snapdragon is a symbol for both deception and graciousness, sometimes snapdragons are used as a charm against falsehood.  
> -In Victorian times, messages from lovers were secretly sent by flowers. A snapdragon with a flower known for truth-telling, such as a hyacinth, meant that the giver is sorry for making a mistake.  
> -Snapdragons also symbolize grace under pressure or inner strength in trying circumstances.
> 
> via flowermeaning.com

You were a delphinium, showing me the lighter side of life.  
You were the soft blue petals against my skin.  
You were a field protecting me from scorpion’s sin.  
You were the one who got me to achieve.

I was your snapdragon, deceiving you with a lie.  
I was your strength when things were going awry.  
I was your grace when you had fallen down.  
I was the lion’s mouth dragging you away from hell.

It did not matter when my lie came to light.  
You loved me all the same, claiming it a new allure in a sea of options.  
All you did was grasp my hand and I fell in love with you.  
And you fell in love with me too.

It was new for me and you, these feelings for each other.  
You took it in stride no matter how many times I apologized.  
You loved my rocky side and I loved having you by my side  
Soon I’ll be seeing you on the other side.

Because war never ends without a cost.  
An arm, their fathers, our lives, her scars.  
They did not go down without a fight.  
So neither did I.

He failed to conquer this day.  
No longer did his empire stand.  
His soldiers gone,  
and his right hand man fading.

 

I took the chance to shoot him down.  
He would not stop until he took me down.  
You dove in front and took my pain.  
It was suppose to end for me, not you.

I took you in my lion’s mouth.  
But not before she took me down.  
Light and heat washing over me,  
And so we went crashing down.

I ran to you despite my pain.  
I pulled you out and held you close.  
I ran my hand across your face and cried.  
You kissed my hand before you said goodbye.

You are my knight’s spur.  
You are my single bloom.  
You are my humble dye.  
You are my everything.

Though I can hear them cry,  
I know that they’ll be fine.  
The war is over, the battle won.  
And so, I greet you on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't lie, this was kinda rushed since I found of klance week started today. I'm pretty okay with this even if its not the best.  
> someone stop me.


End file.
